Unnamed UNIT personnel (20th century)
1970s Agent #1 During the summer of 1971, this agent posed as a lorry driver to infiltrate the International Electromatics factory compound. (DW: "The Invasion") Murrayevansanimated.png|An agent in 1971 Murrayevanstheinvasion.png|Photograph of a UNIT agent This agent was played by Murray Evans. According to the novelisation of "The Invasion", his designation was 013. Agent #2 In 1972, this agent reported to Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart at UNIT's London headquarters because he believed he had picked up a trace of the Master. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart considered him to be particularly reliable, but the report did not lead to the Master. (DW: "Colony in Space") Corporal #1 (DW: "The Mind of Evil") Marriottphotographer.png|A corporal This corporal was played by Charles Marriott, who was uncredited for the role. Corporal #2 During the summer of 1971, (DW: "The Invasion") (DW: "Inferno") Now holding the rank of corporal, (DW: "The Mind of Evil") This corporal was played by Bill Horrigan. He also played the parallel space-time continuum counterpart of this character in "Inferno". Corporal #3 (DW: "Inferno") Now holding the rank of corporal, (DW: "The Claws of Axos") Derekmartinaxos.png|A corporal This corporal was played by Derek Martin. Corporal #4 (DW: "The Green Death") This corporal was played by an unknown actor. Corporal #5 (DW: "Terror of the Zygons") Bernardghighcorporal.png|A corporal This soldier was played by Bernard G. High. According to the novelisation of "Terror of the Zygons", his name was Palmer. Driver (1972) Conradunit.png|A private This private was played by an unknown actor. Duty officer (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Tessaunit.png|A duty officer This officer was played by Tessa Shaw. She was the first female member of UNIT seen on-screen. "Eagle" This soldier, identified by the call sign "Eagle", (DW: "The Green Death") uniteagle.png|A soldier with the call sign of "Eagle" This soldier was played by an unknown actor. Guards at space hardware research centre Cleeveunit.png|''Played by David Cleeve'' Ismayunit.png|''Played by Steven Ismay'' Private (Chuntz) During the summer of 1971, (DW: "The Invasion") (DW: "The Ambassadors of Death") (DW: "Inferno") (DW: "Terror of the Autons") Chuntzautons.png|A private This private was played by Alan Chuntz, who was uncredited for the role. Private (L. Conrad) During the summer of 1971, this private served as a radio operator aboard XV300 during its period of service as the headquarters of the British branch of UNIT. (DW: "The Invasion") (DW: "The Ambassadors of Death") (DW: "Terror of the Autons") (DW: "The Time Monster") Autonquarryobserverunit.jpg|A private This private was played by Les Conrad, who was uncredited for the role. He also played the parallel space-time continuum counterpart of this character in "Inferno". Private (R. Conrad) During the summer of 1971, this private served as a radio operator aboard XV300 during its period of service as the headquarters of the British branch of UNIT. (DW: "The Invasion") (DW: "The Ambassadors of Death") This private was played by Ron Conrad, who was uncredited for the role. Private (Hobbs) (DW: "The Mind of Evil") (DW: "The Claws of Axos") (DW: "Day of the Daleks") (DW: "The Time Monster") unitlorrydriver.png|A private This private was played by Nick Hobbs. He also played the parallel space-time continuum counterpart of this character in "Inferno". Private (Nolan) In 1971, this private was part of the operation to find the unusual meteorites that landed in Oxley Wood. Under the command of Captain Munro, he was present at the Ashbridge Cottage Hospital when Channing's agents attempted to abduct the Doctor. At Munro's order, he fired at the tyres of Channing's ambulance but failed to stop the vehicle. (DW: "Spearhead from Space") (DW: "Doctor Who and the Silurians") In 1974, this private remained in Central London after it was placed under martial law following the appearance of prehistoric reptiles. Under the orders of Sergeant Benton, this soldier and Corporal Stevens prepared a makeshift cell for the Doctor at UNIT temporary HQ. (DW: "Invasion of the Dinosaurs") Nolanunitspearhead.png|A private (1971) Nolandinosaur.png|A private (1974) This private was played by Brian Nolan, who was uncredited for the role. Private (Walsh) During the summer of 1971, (DW: "The Invasion") (DW: "The Ambassadors of Death") (DW: "Terror of the Autons") (DW: "The Mind of Evil") Walshunitauton.jpg|A private This private was played by Terry Walsh, who was uncredited for the role. He also played the parallel space-time continuum counterpart of this character in "Inferno". Private guarding the TARDIS (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Forbessubordinate.png|A private guarding the TARDIS This private was played by an unknown actor. Radar technician (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Ellistech.png|A radar technician This technician was played by Ellis Jones. He was the first character to appear on colour ''Doctor Who.'' Raiding party member #1 During the summer of 1971, Privatetheinvasion.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' Raiding party member #2 During the summer of 1971, Raidingparty2.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' R/T soldier (DW: "Invasion of the Dinosaurs") rtsoldier.png|A private This private was played by John Caesar. Saluting soldiers on XV300 During the summer of 1971, Saluting1.png|''Played by Richard Kitteridge'' Saluting2.png|''Played by Steve Kelly'' Sergeant #1 (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Coxsergeant.png|A sergeant This sergeant was played by Clifford Cox. Sergeant #2 (DW: "The Dæmons") daemonsergeant.jpg|A sergeant This sergeant was played by an unknown actor. The novelisation of "The Dæmons" gives his name as Manders. Sergeant #3 (DW: "The Time Monster") Sgtlegree.png|A sergeant This sergeant (credited as "Unit Sergeant") was played by Simon Legree. Soldier at Cheng Teik's crime scene (DW: "The Mind of Evil") Fellunitevil.jpg|A soldier This soldier was played by Stuart Fell, who was uncredited for the role. Soldiers with metal detectors (DW: "Spearhead from Space") unitmetaldetector1.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' unitmetaldetector2.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' XV300 landing crew During the summer of 1971, Xv300landingcrew.png|''Played by four unknown actors'' XV300 radio operators During the summer of 1971, Xv300rothreeminusthreeandfour.png|''Played by two unknown actors'' Xv300radiooperator1.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' Xv300rothreeminustwo.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' Xv300rothreeminusone.png|''Played by an unknown actor'' Xv300radiooperators345.png|''Played by three unknown actors'' 1990s Category:Personnel lists Category:UNIT personnel